


Long Distance

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the best first impression...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rezykel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rezykel).



> A request for Blurr and the twins.

Blurr wasn’t sure what to think of the new recruits. He didn’t get the privilege of meeting them in person, though from what he had gathered from the other, older Cybertron Elite Guard members, it should be considered a good thing. He was all right with it in general; he didn’t seem to get along with a lot of the force, and he was often too busy executing missions to interact with others.

He had, however, gotten to speak to them before. In a time of secrecy, when he had but a few scant moments of reprieve, he was able to break his cover and report back to headquarters on his position and what information he had obtained on the planet Earth at the time. The nearest vessel capable of intercepting his message happened to have them aboard it, and they were the ones on communications duty.

“You have reached the Autobot vessel-”

“No time for pleasantries, I can’t stay on the line longer than a couple clicks else I risk being detected! This is Autobot Agent Blurr calling from channel twenty-fourty-six omega pronto that Ultra Magnus assigned to all Earth-bound secret agents. I have important information to send concerning-”

“Ah, brother, are you understanding this?”

“No, brother. It is resembling a race of speed, one no one can follow! Can you?”

“Me neither. Perhaps we should ask him for a repeat?”

“I _am_ right here! It is very rude to be speaking over a senior officer when they are capable of hearing you, and have a lot of data that needs to be transferred in a short time frame,” Blurr snapped, impatient. “Now, as I was trying to say: I have been en-route to discovering the whereabouts of the Decepticon units reported being spotted in the area, and while I have not run across their locations, I feel that I am getting closer-”

“Ack, brother, try and record this. We will have to be replaying it later.”

“Okey-dokey, I am on it, brother!”

Frustrated, Blurr bashed his head into the wall five or six times, capable of doing so in the same time span it would normally take someone to do it once.

“You two – who are you?! I wish to speak with one your superiors, someone who does not keep interrupting or ignoring the valuable things that I have to say.”

“I am Jetfire!”

“And I am Jetstorm!”

Together, this time, they said, “And we are at your service!”

“Sentinel Prime sir and Jazz sir are not currently available.”

“Would you like us to forward your call?”

“Yes, please,” Blurr sighed, for the first time in his existence feeling exhausted.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't first meetings always the worst? ;)


End file.
